Ouran has new students!
by BetweenTheInfluence
Summary: A new family was just moving to Japan from America. The two children of the family are going to Ouran Academy. What will happen when they meet the crazy host club and a shadowy figure with a cat puppet.
1. The new students

Well this is my first story! I hope that its good and you will like it! If I made any mistakes then please tell me because I am pretty young and not that great of a writer!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Ouran. I only own my characters!

A new family was just moving from Japan to America, but it's not there first time here. They had to move to New York five years ago for a business trip and now they are moving back.

The family contains Aoi Tsukino, who is calm and is the owner of a famous technology company that has four locations in France, Japan, America, and Russia. Aoi is 6'2 and has black hair and has black/redish eyes.

Next comes Hitomi Tsukino. She is married to Aoi and is a mother to two children. She has beautiful storm gray eyes and blond hair that touches her shoulders. She works as a model for the Hitachiin Company because she looks so young. Also, whenever she needs something or is talking to someone she gets right to the point.

Now it's time for Ryu and Miyuki! Ryu is 18 years old and 6 feet tall. His natural hair color is blond but he dyed his hair black. Ryu also has gray eyes like his mother. He is fond of dragons and has a black dragon tattoo on his arm. He can be an overprotective brother when needs to be but usually is very laid back. His favorite color is black. He recently styled his hair emo-ish when he saw how cool it looked.

Miyuki is 16 years old and is 5'4. She has strait black hair, with silver highlights, up to her back. Her eyes are dark red like her father's. Her favorite animal is the Siberian tiger because when they went to their building in Russia she fell in love with them. Her favorite season is winter and she loves to swim. Miyuki hopes to get a tattoo of a tiger on her arm like Ryu. Miyuki is quiet but can become hyper when given too much sugar. She gets pissed of easily but doesn't show it _most_ of the time. She also loves cats very much especially black or white fluffy ones but can't have any because her mom doesn't like pets very much.

When everyone arrived at their mansion, Ryu and Miyuki ran off into their mansion and to their rooms to unpack.

Miyuki's POV

I ran up to the fifth floor to my bedroom. When I opened the door, it was just as I left it five years ago. My personality hasn't changed much since then so I still love my room and everything in it. It was dark red like my eye color. My queen sized bed was by the window that had an amazing view of Mom's garden. My whole room was tiger designed so I had rug with tiger stripes and a blanket with a tiger on it. Also, I have a very big poster of a tiger above my bed. I have a lot of posters of Tokio Hotel and Tom Kaulitz. I also have a burgundy desk and my silver laptop on it. By my desk I have a book shelf with 50 books and on the bottom shelf are my Tokio Hotel CD's.

After I finished unpacking I changed into a black tank top with the Tokio Hotel symbol on it, a pair of white shorts, and some red high-tops. I also took my I-pod incase I get bored and want to listen to some music. Then I got down to the fourth floor to get Ryu. His room was almost just like mine but his was boy-ish and blacker. He had a lot of dragon things in there and so many CD's scattered on the floor. Ryu was on his bed with his eyes closed and his stereo was playing Dark Side of the Sun by Tokio Hotel. It was my favorite song so I started singing.

_Hello_

_Hello_

_-On the TV, In your face, On radio-o_

_It's a riot, It's a riot, They say no-o_

_Don't you panic, You are frantic, Let it go-o_

_W are We are We are _

_In the cities, On the streets, around the globe-o_

_They turn everything you love into a verbot_

_From the cradle to the grave, it's part of the show-o _

_We are We are We are, Radio Hysteria_

_Hello, the end is near!_

_Hello, were still standing here!_

_The futures just begun_

_On the dark side of the sun_

_On the dark side of the sun_

_On the dark side of the sun_

_On the dark side of the sun__-_

Then Ryu opened his eyes and stared at me for some reason.

"Damn, you have a good voice!"

"Wait, haven't you heard it before?"

"No. I never had a chance to" He told me. "Anyways I'm bored, wanna go outside and check out the place?"

"Kay, but don't you wanna eat first? I'm kinda hungry."

"Hmm… Let's go to McDonalds, Wait, do they have McDonalds in Japan?"

"Duh, you baka!"

After our little talk Ryu and I went to the first floor to go outside. When we were out Ryu was just standing there and not talking. He had a confused face on.

"Hey Miyuki, do you know the way to McDonalds?" After he said that I stared at him. I mean he is the one who suggested going in the first place and now he doesn't even know the directions!

"No my idiot brother, I don't know the way" I said in a quiet tone which usually means that I'm _very_ pissed.

"Umm ... How about I go and ask someone or something. You stay here kay?"

"Fine." And of course I didn't stay there. So I went exploring because I had nothing else to do and I'm pretty sure that it will take a white for Ryu to figure out where were supposed to go.

After a while of walking I was in a forest and I….was….LOST! So like any person would d, I just kept walking and hoping to find my way back.

"Hello" A voice said from behind me.

"Shit you scared me! Anyways, who are you? I said to the voice.

Whoever the voice belonged to came out. It was a boy and he was wearing a black cloak. It also looks like he has black hair.

"I'm Umehito Nekozawa, who might you be?" He said

"I'm Miyuki Tsukino. So, what are you doing in a forest anyways?"

"Well my mansion is close to here and I saw someone to I decided to see who it was."

"Your mansion? Oh so your rich too."

"Yes I am Tsukino-san."

"Call me Miyuki," I said while smiling. "So, where exactly is your house?"

"Oh, right there," He said, pointing at a giant black mansion.

"Your mansion is soo awesome!" When I said that he had I surprised look on his face like he didn't expect me to say that.

"Really? Not many people say that. Usually people get scared or something."

"Well I'm not exactly normal. Anyways you are Umehito Nekozawa right? Do you have any cats because they are probably my second favorite animals, my first are tigers."

"Umm yea, I have one cat and a little kitten. Do you want to play with them?"

"Oh, but my brother is probably waiting for me because we needed directions to McDonalds."After I said that Nekozawa looked like he wanted to laugh soo bad but didn't.

"Miyuki, weren't you lost? So how would you know your way back?"

"Umm ... can you tell me the way back," I said with a cute face. I could've sworn that I saw him blushing but I wasn't paying attention.

"S-sure, follow me."

He told me the way to McDonalds and then we finally saw the way out of the forest. When I got out there I saw my brother panicking.

"Ryu what are u doing? Did you find the direction to McDonalds yet?"

"Miyuki where were you? I was looking for you for 20 minutes!"

"Oh um I got lost in the forest so Neko-chan helped me out of here," I said as I turned to where Nekozawa was supposed to be.

"Umm Miyuki are you alright?"

"Yes Ryu I'm fine! Anyways I know the way to McDonalds so let's go.


	2. Meeting the host club

I really hope this chapter is good! My next update will probably be in a week or so. Well to all of those who reviewed thank you so much! I appreciate it! So here is chapter 2. Oh and also, I don't really like the name of this story so if you have one please tell me !

Oh and sorry that I didn't update yesterday .. I was supposed to but guests came to my house and I was busy .. thank you ljusalfheim for reviewing ! I hope more people read this and please review!

DISCLAMER: I do not own Ouran. I only own my characters!

Miyuki's POV

So after we came home from McDonalds, Mom told us that we had to go to our new school tomorrow. She said it was called Ouran Academy.

"So do we have to wear some stupid uniforms?" Ryu asked her.

"Yea you do, here they are." She said pointing at an ugly yellow dress and a blue suit. There was no way I'm going to wear that so I asked her if I could wear the boy's uniform instead.

"I guess you can, but are you sure because all the girls will be wearing the dresses."

"Hitomi let her wear whatever she wants, Yuki-chan isn't the kind of girl who cares about what other people think." My dad, Aoi, said.

"Thank you dad. So when are the uniforms going to come? You know we have school tomorrow and I have no time to waste."

"Umm, let me go make the changes. The uniforms should get here soon."After Dad said that he went to make a phone call.

After that I went to my room and started watching some anime. I was re watching the Bleach episode when Soifon killed Ggio Vega! I was so sad when that episode first came out! Ggio Vega is probably my favorite character in bleach because he is a tiger and tigers are my favorite animals. I finished watching it and then I heard a knock on my door.

"Miss Tsukino, the uniform for Ouran academy came."

When I heard that I jumped out of my bed and took the uniform from the maid. It was pretty cool and way better than the dress. I didn't want to look like a guy so I folded the pant so they look like capris. The top part of the uniform was okay I just have to sew some pieces of fabric to it and it will be perfect.

The next morning my I-pod woke me up with Don't Jump. It's another Tokio Hotel song. I got u and got ready for school. I put on my uniform and it looked so awesome with my modifications! I put my hair in a pony tail with my bangs loose. They are up to my nose. I wore converses with the outfit.

When I was done I heard my brother yelling for me to come eat. So I went downstairs to the kitchen and took out some milk and chocolate muffins. They taste really good even though Ryu doesn't like them. When we finished eating, we took our bags and headed outside to our limo.

"Hi there Miss Tsukino, Mr. Tsukino," Said our American driver, Michael.

"Yo Mike, you know where the school is?"

"Yes. Now let's go before your late."

When we arrived at the school there were a lot of student everywhere. Now I know I made the right decision by not wearing the girl's uniform. It's just too horrible! It was then that I looked at the school.

"Wow this school is huge!" Ryu said.

"IT'S PINK!" I said sadly because I absolutely _hate _pink. I could make exception if their black and dark pink gothic shirts but that it. What made it worse is that this school is light pink. "Can we go to another school that's not pink?"

"Come on sis, just bare with it. Maybe you'll like this school."

"Whatever…. Bye Mike!" I said.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks Mike!" Ryu told mike as he was driving off.

Then we went to pick up our schedules. I was in class 1-A and Ryu was in class 3-A. We were going to our classes. Ryu went to his class and I went to mine. I was right in time because I heard my sensei saying there is going to be a new student in the class. He told me to come in so I did.

"So you must be Miyuki Tsukino, could you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Yes sensei. Well my name is Miyuki I am 16 years old. I love to draw and to swim. My favorite animal is a tiger and my favorite color is dark red."

"Thank you Miyuki. You can go sit in front of Haruhi-kun over there." When the sensei said that, I saw a brown haired boy raising his hand. I walked over there where the boy is and sat in front of him. That was probably the biggest mistake I have ever made because right when I sat down two twins started bugging me.

"Ne Kaoru, looks like we have a new toy."

"You could be right Hikaru. Let's see if she's any fun."

"Sorry about these two Tsukino-san. It's nice to meet you." Haruhi-kun said to me. At least he is sane, but he looks so feminine.

"Oh it's okay. I have dealt with worse things than this. Still, do they do this to every new student?"

"I don't really know, though it was the same with me." He smiled to me when he said that.

Class was boring, because all we did is go over what I already learned. When it was lunchtime I tried to find my brother. I looked around and saw Ryu sitting with some boys. He did make friends easily. When I looked closer I saw Haruhi and the annoying twins.

I walked over there and the boys looked at me. Then this blond guy came over to me and attempted to kiss my hand.

"What are you doing pervert!" When I said that Ryu smiled at me, I didn't know why.

"Tamaki-san that's my sister, Miyuki." He said to 'Tamaki' who was in a corner growing mushrooms. I wish Ryu didn't say that because when he did Tamaki came back and started acting all idiotic.

"Ryu, why are your new friends mental?"

"I don't know Miyuki, why don't you ask them yourself." I looked over to them. They were just staring at me and Ryu.

"You heard me. Why are you all so weird? Well all except Haruhi, he is actually sane. "

"Ryu-sempai, why is your sister so mean?" Tamaki asked Ryu.

"She's telling the truth, and anyways, she doesn't even know you and you don't know her so don't judge a book by its cover."

"Ryu, you can be so lame."

"Whatever, what I'm saying is true. Oh and these guys asked me to join some club where I have to entertain girls. Oh and did you know that Haruhi is a girl?"

"I don't really care what club you join, just don't regret it later. " I looked over to Haruhi, "So Haruhi you're a girl."

"Yes I am."

"Why are you dressed as a boy? Though I don't blame you, I hate those puffy yellow dresses."

"It's a long story." So she ended up telling me how the broke a vase and had to repay the debt. I told her that I could repay the rest for her, but she's too nice to let me.

"So anyways, let us introduce ourselves," Said a boy with glasses.

"Go ahead."

"I'm Kyouya Ootori the vice president of this club, also known as the cool type. He is Tamaki Souh, the president of this club or as he prefers 'The king', we are second years. The short one is Mitskuni Haninozuka or hunny and the tall one next to him is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori. They are both third years. Hunny-sempai is the loli-shota type and Mori-sempai is the wild type. Those twins over there are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. They are the little devil types, and are first years like you."

"Hey Ryu doesn't our mom work for the Hitachiin company?"

"Yes she does. Those twins are the sons of Yuzuha Hitachiin. Your mother models for her," The boy with glasses A.K.A. Kyouya, said.

"How do you know all that?"

"I have my sources. Now, do you have any questions?"

"One, how does your club work exactly?" Ryu asked.

"Well our costumers each designate a host either just for a day or for the rest of the year."

"Oh and how is Ryu supposed to be in the club without knowing where it is?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, our club takes place in the third music room every day after school."

So the rest of school past by and I got more and more annoyed by the twins. I mean do they practice how they are going to annoy me at their mansion every morning. I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Oh and the worst thing is I have to call that idiot Tamaki-sempai. Its torture!

It was finally time for the club, but I still don't get why I have to go. Tamaki-sempai asked me to come. I was about to refuse but Ryu said he would love it if I was there with him. I was kinda disgusted by what they do, but they make a lot of money from it.

"We forgot something!"

"What?"

"What type will Ryu be?" Oh yea I forgot bout this type thing. I wonder what they will pick for Ryu.

"How about the Mysterious Goth type?" I thought it would work so I suggested it.

"Wow Yuki-chan that's perfect!"

"Aw thank you Hunny-sempai!"

"Miyuki, you let Hunny-sempai call you that! When I try to call you that you get pissed off!"

"Well I let dad call me that because I'm okay with it, and it suits Hunny-sempai because it makes him even cuter!"

"Oh okay. Well I guess that type is cool."

So then they resumed hosting. I was just sitting with Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai, eating strawberry cake. I looked over to Hunny-sempai and smiled, he was cute but when he is actually trying to be cute, I have to control myself to not act like the other girls sitting with him. I looked over and saw huge black doors and I couldn't believe who I saw peeking out.

Well all of you probably already know who is the mystery person peaking out the door .. Anyways, thank you again for reading this. I don't think I am a good writer soif you have any advice please tell me !


End file.
